Sun Wukong (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Circle, China; formerly Ta-Lo | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Black monk style ponytail | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly crime lord, king of the Mountain of Fruits and Flowers | Education = | Origin = Xian; Demigod; | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Nick Spencer; Ariel Olivetti | First = Iron Man 2.0 #5 | Death = War of the Realms: New Agents of Atlas #4 | HistoryText = Origin Sun Wukong was a monkey born from an ancient stone in China long ago. Over the course of many adventures he became king of the Mountain of Fruits and Flowers, learned magic and shapeshifting from a Taoist master, erased his name from the Book of Life and Death, and bullied the four dragon kings into giving him armor and weapons. Eventually, his arrogance earned him the attention of Yu Huang, the Jade Emperor of the Xian. At first the Xian tried to appease the Monkey King, but Sun's arrogance grew until he declared himself the "Great Sage Equal to Heaven." The troubles between Monkey King and the Xian escalated until the Buddha was finally called into to subdue the powerful Sun Wukong and sealed him under a mountain for over five hundred years. Sun was later released to aid the monk Tripitaka in a quest for Buddhist scriptures where he eventually redeemed himself and became the "Victorious Fighting Buddha" and was welcomed into the kingdom of Ta-Lo. Modern Era In modern times, a crime lord self-styled himself as a modern day "Monkey King." He was tricked by a rival into attempting to steal the original's staff, the Ruyi Jingu Bang. In the cave he encountered the spirit of the original Monkey King who, impressed by his audacity, let him take the staff and at least some of the original's powers on the condition he would be judged. If good he would be allowed to go free, but if his heart was weighed down by evil he would be cast down into the Eighth City of Hell. Judged evil, he was cast down where he was trapped for years until one of the hammers of the Worthy created a hole that allowed many demons including himself to escape. Having seen the error of his ways, he dedicated himself to trying to atone for his past deeds and hunting down the other demons that escaped. Ascendants This new Monkey King was next seen as a member of S.P.E.A.R.'s response team the Ascendants, as they engaged in a aerial battle against the Gorgon's sect of the Hand over the island nation of Madripoor. He was among the warriors, gods and demigods Gilgamesh thought of to join Hercules' Gods of War against the new gods of the Uprising Storm. War of the Realms During the war on Midgard, he helped the Agents of Atlas defeat the Sindr. When he got the chance, he jumped onto her back and stabbed her. She immediately burst into flames and semmingly killed him. All that was left of him was ash. | Powers = The true extent of the original Monkey King's powers are unknown. He was one of the most powerful of the Xian capable defeating many of their greatest warriors. It is unknown to what extent his successor has inherited his powers: *'Super-Strength:' The original Monkey King possessed unlimited strength. His successor possesses at least some degree of superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Durability:' Thanks to being born from stone, eating the peaches of immortality, and other factors the original Monkey King was practically invulnerable to all harm and could not be executed by the Xian. His successor has inherited at least a degree of this power. *'Shape-shifting:' The original Monkey King could transform into nearly anything after learning 72 transformations. His successor has inherited this power in part by shapeshifting into animals. *'Immortality' The original Monkey King became immortal thanks to his training from the Taoist master and further augmented his immortality by eating the celestial peaches, drinking the wine of heaven, and eating the pills of immortality. It is unknown if his successor has inherited any of this power. *'Magical Manipulation' The original Monkey King possessed knowledge of spells for varying effects. It is unknown of the current one has any knowledge of magic. | Abilities = The original and current Monkey King are both masters of Kung Fu specializing in staff fighting. Both are also expert tricksters. | Strength = | | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Ruyi Jingu Bang, a magical staff that could grow or shrink to nearly any length or size. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Magicians Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Weapons Expert Category:Monkeys Category:China Monarchs